Modern Family: The Life and Times of the Corcoran-Johnson's
by the gifted one
Summary: This is a series of one shots, chronicling different time periods and milestones from this eclectic family. From A-Z. Join Shelby, Terry, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Beth, Brandon, Nana, and Stephen as they navigate the ups and downs of life. From the What To Expect When The Unexpected Happens universe.
1. A is for Anniversary

_**Anniversary**_

"Can you believe it?" asked Shelby as she sipped on her champagne, "ten years already" she smiled.

Terry smiled brightly as he looked across the small dinner table for two, "and the best is yet to come" he said as he leaned his glass over for Shelby to clink against his, "most definitely" she said in agreement.

They were in New York to enjoy their anniversary weekend and were currently sitting in their preferred restaurant, being treated to the finest food by their most favorite chef in the world.

It was actually Santana's idea for them to have a getaway trip since things at home have been tensed of late. Terry was all for it and had begun making plans but as usual it took some time to convince Shelby to leave the two youngest with her mother and have a four day weekend all to themselves.

"So what do you have planned for us after dinner tonight Mr. Corcoran-Johnson?" asked Shelby, fighting hard not to blush but failing miserably. Even after all these years she still turned to mush when he looked at her in a certain way.

"Well I'm thinking we can take a horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park, then I have tickets to go to the theater" he responded with a smirk.

"To see Rachel?!" gasped Shelby with excitement.

"Of course" replied Terry chuckling, "This makes how many times now?" he asked.

"Four and definitely not enough" said Shelby.

"I agree. I've always wanted to see her while we were on a date" said Terry.

"Me too" replied Shelby quietly.

A small mousy type young lady walked up with their first course, bringing their conversation to a brief close while both Shelby and Terry basked in the familiarity of the smell and sight of the food, which was prickling almost all of their senses. While they were being served, their waiter refilled their glasses with Shelby's favorite wine. Shelby thanked the young pair for their service while Terry seemed to be mesmerized by the food in front of them, "The chef is really showing off tonight huh?" he said.

"Umm hmm" replied Shelby with a mouth already filled with food. Terry laughed and took the hint as the celebrating couple began to partake of their meal. The rest of dinner was filled with meaningful talk about where the couple was in their relationship and what the future held for them. They were in agreement that things between them had been great thus far. Of course they had arguments, all couples do, but they both made it a point to hash things out once they calmed down. Their marriage was great and Shelby felt blessed that she wasn't tired of her husband yet. There were days where she still got butterflies and still felt like she was on her honeymoon and Terry clearly wasn't sick of her because he was still as protective as ever, a loving, caring husband and father.

"Compliments to the chef" said Terry to their waitress after their final dish was cleared.

"I will definitely let her know" smiled the small woman.

"Actually could you tell her we would like to see her" announced Shelby with a smile.

"Yes ma'am" said the waitress as she scurried off quickly. Less than five minutes later Shelby and Terry both broke into large smiles and stood up as they watched Santana make her way from the back of the restaurant and towards their table.

"Happy anniversary!" laughed Santana as Shelby pulled her into a tight hug and begun placing an abundance of kisses on her cheek, while telling her between each one how much she loved and missed her eldest daughter.

"The food was delicious!" exclaimed Shelby as she passed Santana to Terry who almost squished the petite chef with a bone crushing hug. "Hey dad" smiled Santana as she hugged him back just as strongly while Terry briefly picked her up off her feet.

"How's it going Peanut?" asked Terry as he placed her gently back on the ground and the couple returned to their seats.

"It's going good" smiled Santana genuinely, "really good."

Shelby could see that smile reach Santana's eyes and she knew her daughter was being honest. It had taken years but her baby was finally happy and seemed to be satisfied with what life had been offering her as of late.

"You're looking happy" said Terry voicing what Shelby was thinking internally.

"That's cause I am" agreed Santana with a nod, "the restaurant is doing really awesome. The boss seems to be happy because of how busy we always are and I'm figuring out plans to open up my own spot in a few years. I'm thinking about calling it Nana's" shrugged Santana.

"Oh San, she would love that" replied Shelby softly.

"Yeah I think so too. The only problem is deciding where to open up, but I'll figure that out and due time" said Santana with a slight blush to her face.

"Well the food was freaking amazing kiddo. We definitely miss this cooking back at home but we're both glad you've found your happiness here in the Big Apple" said Terry in his deep voice.

"Thanks dad, that really means a lot" said Santana, whom Shelby noticed couldn't wipe that giant smile off her face even if she tried.

"I think it's time for a picture to mark this momentous occasion" said Shelby as she stood and pulled out her phone. They got their waitress to snap the shot, Emily was her name, something Shelby couldn't remember the entire evening. Several photos were taken and when they were done Santana instructed them to take their seat because she and Terry were going to enjoy a special desert, compliments of the restaurant.

Their glasses were refilled again, along with two cool glasses of water as a young lady with a chef coat on, walked to their table with the most delectable chocolate cake Shelby had ever seen. She honestly couldn't take her eyes off of it, and she was sure it would taste as good as it looked.

"San you made this as well?" asked Terry and Shelby could tell his mouth was watering.

"Uh nope…you know baking really isn't my forte" replied Santana, "but let me introduce you to our pastry chef" she said as she pushed the young blonde up, "Ashley."

Shelby held out her hand to Ashley and the young woman immediately shook it and did the same to Terry as well, "It's an honor to meet you both, Santana has told me so much about the two of you" said Ashley excitedly.

She and Terry shared a look before she looked back at the young lady and smiled brightly. It was clear to her now the real reason Santana was truly happy.

"I hope you both enjoy the desert" stated Ashley, "Santana said you both really like chocolate" said Ashley with a smile that showed off the deep set dimples in her cheeks.

"Well it's clear I like chocolate" said Shelby flirtatiously as she looked over at Terry, "but I don't know about my husband" she said as Terry eyes darkened slightly and he chuckled softly.

"Oh my gosh, mom" said Santana as she held her head down in embarrassment.

Ashley laughed heartily as she looked at the couple in front of her, "I think it's adorably sweet" said Ashley as she sat down two small cups of vanilla ice cream, "bon appétit" she said before excusing herself and walking back to the kitchen.

"So how long have you two been seeing one another?" asked Terry as he watched Santana, watching Ashley's movements back into the kitchen.

"Wh-what?" Santana replied, obviously startled by the question.

"How long you two been messing around girl?" said Terry with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I thought you said you were done with blondes" added Shelby as she and her husband broke into a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha, very funny" replied Santana while rolling her eyes and trying her best to fight off another blush.

"But seriously, how long?" said Shelby as she reached for Santana's hand and began rubbing her thumb over the back of it in a comforting manner.

"Like a month…we're taking things slow but I really, really like her and its freaking me out" replied Santana honestly, "because I was done with blondes…and brunettes for that matter."

"You're an awesome woman Santana. You're twenty-eight, with an amazing career and the only responsibility you have is you. Go for it Peanut, protect your heart but go for it. It's clear she's into you, hell she made your parents desert for their anniversary, and she don't even know us like that" said Terry.

"True" Santana softly responded. "Look guys I've got to get back but I'm so happy you decided to celebrate up here" said Santana as leaned over to give her parents another hug. "We gotta hang out before you go back to Ohio."

"That's a deal" said Shelby as she placed another kiss on Santana's cheek. "Do me a favor and call Beth and Brandon this evening when you get a chance."

"Okay I promise" said Santana, "she still being thirteen?"

"Yeah but honestly she has every reason to be angry" whispered Shelby in response.

Santana nodded before wishing them another happy anniversary and making her way back to the kitchen. When Shelby turned back around after watching her she saw that Terry had already started on the chocolate cake and ice cream. Shelby laughed softly before joining him as they ate for the first time that night in silence.

"Stop worrying Shells" said Terry in his deep voice that she still loved.

"I'm trying, I really am but you know how hard that is for me" she whispered.

"I know but you know we're gonna get through this rough patch with Beth" he said, "honestly I get why she's upset but at this point I think she's being a little unreasonable with her anger. I mean she has yet to call today" he said.

Shelby sighed heavily as she felt unwanted tears cloud her vision.

"Hey now, stop that" said Terry as he got up quickly, and scooped Shelby up as if she weighed nothing. "Today is a joyous day, our day, no sadness allowed" he whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back.

"I know" she replied emotionally, "I just wish things were better."

"They will be…in due time things will go back to being awesome, but for now, we have to go through the fire" said Terry softly as he wiped a tear that escaped from Shelby's eye. "Now we have to put those things aside for the night, okay. No worries, just for the night my love" whispered Terry.

Shelby nodded as she lay her head against his chest, "I love you Mr. Corcoran-Johnson" Shelby said emotionally.

"And I love you Mrs. Corcoran-Johnson" replied Terry strongly.

They were unaware that Santana was watching through the window of the kitchen door. She knew her dad only picked up her mom liked that when she was upset and Santana had a good idea why her mother was having a poignant moment. She tutted in irritation, a habit she'd gotten from her grandmother, and turned around from the door and walked into the corner of the kitchen. Taking out her phone she dialed a familiar number and smiled when her grandmother answered with a cheery 'hello'.

"Hey Nana, how goes it?" replied Santana.

"It goes good" replied the elder woman, "and what did I do to get the honor of you calling me today?"

"You know how much I love you Nana, but I actually was calling for the blonde thirteen year old with the stank attitude" said Santana.

"Ah, I understand, she's been rather moody all day so it's really been Brandon and I doing most of the hanging out" replied Nana.

"Well he's a cool person to hang out with" laughed Santana.

Nana chuckled, "that's for sure, and he doesn't even realize how cool he is yet. I hope it stays that way" she said.

"Me too, but it won't…he's too cute" said Santana with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go and get Beth" she heard her grandmother say, while laughing at her last statement. Santana walked back to the kitchen doors and immediately noticed her parents had separated and were now finishing up their wine and desert. From her angle she could tell that her dad was still trying to put her mom back in good spirits. Santana felt some of that rage in her spirit that she'd always tried to keep at bay.

"Hello" said the young voice of Beth, causing Santana to get even angrier.

"Why haven't you called mom and dad and wished them a happy anniversary?" said Santana sharply deciding to get straight to the point.

"How did you even know I didn't?" responded Beth with the same sharp tone as Santana.

Santana felt her nostrils flare before she responded, "look here you little ungrateful jackass, I get why you're angry with mom. I really do. She should've told you the truth, hell for that matter we all should have said something sooner. But that woman, who you've been ignoring for the better part of a month now, has been there since the day you were born. The day you were born Beth, she's been taking care of you. Loving you, wiping your little stinky ass, bathing you, comforting you when you were sick, washing your clothing, shopping and doing everything to make sure you had a great life. Not just a good life but a great fucking life and the least you can do is call her and make her fucking day on her anniversary" snapped Santana with a ferocity she hadn't had to use in years.

"I'm still mad" sniffled Beth emotionally.

"So the fuck what" was Santana's immediate response.

There was a tense moment of silence between them before Santana continued. She needed that time to remind herself to calm down.

"You better call mom once I get off the phone with you" she said tersely into the phone, noticing that her dad was signaling Emily so he could pay the bill.

"And if I don't" replied Beth with some bite.

"If you don't I swear I will fly to Ohio tonight and beat the shit out of you" threatened Santana, "and you know I'll do it. You know my past and you know I don't make a promise and not keep it. You keep hurting my mother and I promise to ends you" said Santana as her accent peaked through at the moment. She hung up the phone without waiting for a response and watched.

She watched as Emily explained that the bill had already been taken care of, by Santana of course, and she raised her brow up when she saw her mother reach for her phone and answer it. Even though her mother's back was towards her, she could tell it was Beth simply by how much her mother's body language perked up and her father held a satisfied expression. She locked eyes with the dark man and he nodded in appreciation and Santana nodded back with a tight smile. By the time she looked back at her mom, Shelby had hung up from the call but she could see the woman speaking animatedly with her dad.

She could feel her cell phone vibrating in her hand and she answered it without looking to see who was calling.

"I did it" said Beth quietly into the phone.

"You better had" replied Santana. She could almost feel Beth rolling her eyes. "Look I'm sorry for being such a bitch but I take this stuff seriously Beth. Mom and dad have been there for all of us when they didn't have to be. I know you're upset with her for not telling you about Quinn and who Quinn actually was to you. We all handled the situation incorrectly but you finding out who Quinn really is, doesn't change what Shelby Corcoran-Johnson has done and ultimately who she is…and that is your mother Beth. She's your mom, yes Quinn gave birth to you but the person that raised you is Shelby" said Santana as she hoped to impart some type of wisdom into her little sister. "You're hurting her by not talking, even after she's apologized. You hurt her a lot today by not calling her and wishing her a happy anniversary, dad too. That's not fair Beth, that's not fair at all."

She could hear her little sister crying into the phone, "it isn't f-fa-fair that she lied to me. Her and Quinn lied" stuttered out Beth.

"No it's not fair. Life isn't fair kid and the older you get the more you'll realize that. I know it hurts, trust me I know what it's like to be hurt like that but being angry and not forgiving anyone isn't the way to go. I've been there and done that and I'm telling you now the only person you're hurting is yourself. You don't want to live that way Beth. Talk to Nana or go to Marissa, you know she's our entire family's therapist but don't shut everyone out" said Santana calmly, "okay?"

"Okay" replied Beth softly on the other end.

"Look I love you kid, I hope you know how much" said Santana.

"I love you too Peanut" whispered Beth.

"Alright, I promise to come home and visit sometime and we can go hang out, just you and me" she said.

For the first time she heard her little sister smile into the phone since they talked that day. Beth readily agreed and they hung up from one another. By the time Santana looked back out the kitchen door her parents had gone.

* * *

><p>Shelby was beyond ecstatic, after the carriage ride she had and the play she'd just seen. She was standing on a Broadway stage getting a standing ovation from the audience that she was just a part of. She and Terry was holding hands as they looked out into the audience and over to Rachel, who had just called them up and handed them a beautiful bouquet of flowers for their special day.<p>

Once the crowd settled, Rachel took the opportunity to explain to the audience how Shelby and Terry had in essence saved her life and had been with her at one of the most tumultuous time periods during her twenty-seven years. Shelby felt tears spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks as Rachel spoke so eloquently about what she and Terry meant to her and all of her siblings. She explained that if it wasn't for Shelby and all the sacrifices the two parents made, Rachel wasn't sure if she'd be on stage, doing what she dreamed about for years.

Once Rachel ended with an emotional "I love you" Shelby and Terry both embraced the small diva with a bone crushing hug. She heard the audience give another rousing applause as the family broke away and Rachel led them to take a bow and they quickly made their exit backstage.

"Oh Rachel" was all Shelby could get out once they were back in her dressing room. She was just to overcome with emotion as she went in for another hug from her first born. "Thank you for all of this" said Shelby.

"No problem mom" replied Rachel as she leaned into her mother's embrace. Physical proximity from her loved ones is something Rachel still loved and craved. "Ten years is a big deal and should be celebrated accordingly" she replied.

Shelby chuckled as she pulled Rachel back and looked down at her doppelganger, "I'm so proud of you my darling girl and the changes you've done with the character makes the play even better" said Shelby.

Terry quickly found a seat knowing that mother and daughter would be having a long conversation about the current musical Rachel was a part of. He took in his surrounding of Rachel's dressing room, noting that everything in there, even down to the couch had Rachel's personality all over it. What caught his attention the most were the pictures she had all over her wall. Plenty of family photos and photos of her with her cast mates and friends. There was a picture of Rachel with Finn, which he'd never seen before that he kept starring at. It clearly was taken after they had graduated high school and it seemed to be taken at Hummel's Auto Shop.

As they stood next to one another, he couldn't help but notice how Finn looked down at Rachel, as his daughter looked straight ahead. It was clear that Finn was still in love with Rachel when that photo was taken and Terry felt himself be filled with sadness.

"You're awfully quiet" said Shelby coming over to sit in her husband's lap.

"Sorry, I was just letting you and Rachel catch up" said Terry smiling up at Shelby, "where is she? I didn't hear her leave."

"She's gone to shower" said Shelby, "I figured we could drop her back to the condo and then I have my own surprise for us."

"Oh really, what exactly do you have planned my lovely wife" said Terry, with a big smile.

"Well I somehow managed to get you, us, a private concert from your favorite jazz musician and his band" said Shelby with a huge smile. She laughed vociferously as Terry's mouth dropped open in surprise, "you got us a private show from Christian McBride!" exclaimed Terry.

"Yup" nodded Shelby, "so I hope you aren't getting tired, because the night is young love."

"I'm definitely wide awake and you better believe I'm not getting tired yet, because I still have my own private gift to give you later" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"You're so nasty, it's like you are a teenage boy sometimes" smiled Shelby as she shook her head, while he just shrugged in agreement.

Shelby heard the shower stop next door and took this as her cue, "stop starring at the picture Terry…it's making her uncomfortable" said Shelby quietly.

"Oh…I swear I didn't mean to. I didn't even realize I was doing it" he whispered in reply.

"I know" replied Shelby in understanding.

Once Rachel was ready the trio made their way to the rented car that Terry had gotten for the evening. They engaged in easy going conversation and hugged once again as they separated at the condo. Terry and Shelby made their way to an upscale lounge, where they enjoyed some of the best live jazz she'd ever heard in her life. By the time they made it back to their hotel room, Shelby was exhausted but she could tell from Terry he had other plans on his mind.

She wasn't surprised in the least, when she was finally able to close her eyes contently; the sun was peaking up out of the sky. Overall this was their best anniversary yet and she prayed to the Lord as she dozed off that they would have more together in the future.

* * *

><p>It was a week or so after her parents left to go back to Ohio and she missed them dearly. She'd already promised Beth that she would come back for the weekend sometime; the only problem was that she really didn't have time. She was pulling double shifts at the restaurant and she barely had enough time to sleep, let alone go and visit family.<p>

Santana was pondering this as she walked out of the back of the restaurant and into the night air, with Ashley right behind her.

"So CJ, we hanging out tonight?" asked Ashley as they made their way towards the bustle of the New York City streets.

Santana laughed at Ashley's insistence to call her CJ. Chef's normally called one another by their last name and one day Ashley said Corcoran-Johnson was just 'too damn long' so CJ she's been since. Of all her nicknames, it was the one she laughed at every time she heard it.

"Naw, I can't hang tonight…I've got something to do at home" said Santana as they made a right and began walking towards the subway.

"That sucks, I really miss spending time with you" said Ashley as she stopped suddenly causing Santana to do the same. "I miss spending time with you as well, but these past couple of weeks have been crazy busy for me. I promise, we'll hang out…I like you too much not too" said Santana as she stepped closer towards Ashley so that they were eye to eye. Ashley smiled, showcasing the dimples that Santana loved and moved closer to Santana.

"I'm holding you to that CJ…don't disappoint me" Ashley said quietly before pressing a soft kiss to Santana's lips. The kiss lingered for awhile before Ashley pulled away, winked and walked away down the subway stairs. Santana sighed heavily as she watched the blonde woman leave. It took everything in her not to run after Ashley and ravish her right in subway terminal, but she had more pressing issues and she needed to get home.

Hailing a taxi, she quickly got in and promised the cabby more money if he got her home quickly. Soon enough Santana was making her way up the elevator to her condo.

It was only she and Rachel in town thus far. Mercedes was away on tour and since the debacle with Beth; Quinn ran off with Kitty somewhere. She calls every few days but doesn't tell anyone where they are.

Santana walks in shrugging off her jacket and throwing her keys on the hook. She drops her chef bag off in the kitchen before heading upstairs towards Rachel's room.

She wasn't surprised to see her sister lying on her side, with the curtains wide open, the television on and Rachel not watching it at all. Santana kicked off her shoes and discarded her work clothes on the floor, before walking over to Rachel's closet and finding an oversized shirt and putting it on. Climbing into the bed she inched closer to Rachel and pulled her sister closer to her so that her hand was firmly around Rachel's waist and her sister's back was against her front.

Santana looked down and saw the dry tear stains on her sister's face and there looked to be fresh tears in Rachel's long lashes.

"Can you believe it's been ten years already San?" Rachel said emotionally, "he would've been ten this year" she hitched out.

Santana didn't say anything but placed a tender kiss on the back of Rachel's head.

"It's almost been five years for Finn as well" whispered Rachel as she began sobbing quietly. Santana just pulled the smaller woman into her and held her tightly.

"Why does this still hurt so bad Santana?" cried out Rachel as Santana hugged her even more tightly.

Santana knew the reason but she didn't dare voice it aloud.

She just accepted that it was the ten year anniversary of them losing Joshua and she needed to be here for her sister. By tomorrow, Rachel would be fine and she would move on and it would be the regular schedule programming in their lives. But ever since Finn passed unexpectedly almost five years ago, Rachel has been taking the loss of Joshua even harder. No one should experience as much tragedy as her family has gone through and Santana hated the fact that they've suffered so much. But one thing for sure is, she would always be there for her sister to help her grieve and let all the pain out.

Santana shushed Rachel a little and placed several soft kisses on her head, while she rubbed her back softly.

"It's gonna be okay Munchkin…it's gonna be okay" she whispered.


	2. B is for Beth

_**Beth**_

"Forehand!"

"Backhand!"

"That's it, good! Now volley!" screamed Coach Randle as she instructed Beth in her morning workouts. The problem was that Beth wasn't paying attention and completely missed a rather easy tennis shot.

"What's going on with you today?" asked her coach as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Nothing" said Beth shrugging, "I'm just a little unfocused" she said as she walked back to the center of the tennis court to try the exercise again.

"You think?" replied Coach Randle sarcastically.

Beth fought hard not to roll her eyes as she got into her tennis stance to try the exercise over.

Coach Randle served up each shot and when it came time to volley Beth was right there hitting the ball at the right moment. Teacher and student volleyed back and forth until Coach Randle lobbed the tennis ball in the air forcing Beth to run backwards to get it. Her mind was set and she was about to swing her racket with a ferocious return when something caught her eye. Although she turned her attention back to the lob, it was enough of a distraction to have her miss the ball entirely and give her coach the point.

"Fuck!" screamed Beth at the top of her lungs in annoyance.

She huffed out angrily as she glanced at her coach who was shaking her head. "What are you doing here?" she huffed out irritably as she stormed over towards the opening of the fence.

"Mom said you'd be here and I wanted to see you practice" said Quinn softly.

Beth huffed in annoyance, "these practices are normally closed."

Quinn looked away sadly as Beth was instantly filled with guilt. She was being harsh and at the moment it was really unwarranted, "Look I'm sorry, I just get into the zone when I practice and I've had a lot on my plate lately" responded Beth.

Quinn nodded in understanding, "I was hoping after you practiced that we could grab breakfast and go and talk".

"I have school."

"I know, but I've cleared it with mom…she's okay with you missing a day" Quinn replied.

Beth looked over towards her coach, whom was looking at her phone at the moment "okay…but I really need to finish practice or my coach is going to blow a gasket soon."

A smile broke onto Quinn's face as she whispered 'okay' and rushed to go sit on the risers that were on the side of the tennis court. Beth changed her racket and apologized for the interruption and her distraction once again. As practice resumed, an abundance of emotions seemed to attack Beth at once knowing that Quinn was watching her every move. Instead of letting them get the best of her she poured everything into making the correct decisions and moves and hitting the hell out of the racket with all her might. She ended up improving by a thousand percent and the smile on her coach's face let her know that.

"You have what it takes to make a professional career out of this if you want" said her coach once practice was over and they were meeting at the net.

"You say that all the time coach" said Beth as she blushed.

"That's because it's the truth" replied Coach Randle. "You have the killer serve, the brains, and the brawn's to make a name for yourself in women's tennis; but your biggest flaw is your mental game. When you're not totally focus, you do the most damage to yourself and honestly when you've lost against me or your opponents, it's because your mind in heart weren't in it. My advice…hash out whatever it is that causes you to falter in that part of your game" said Coach Randle as she glanced over at Quinn quickly then back at Beth. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she began picking up the numerous amounts of tennis balls that littered the court.

Beth sighed before going to her tennis bag and packing up. She put her jacket on and slung the bag on her back as she made her way over to Quinn who was waiting by the opening of the fence.

"Ready to go" asked Quinn quietly.

Beth nodded as they made their way over to Quinn's rental car.

The ride over to the diner was deathly quiet and Quinn was so thankful when their waitress came over to take their drink orders, breaking the silence that was becoming too much of a norm between biological mother and daughter.

"Sooo, you look really good out there" Quinn said after she placed her order in of ice tea, pancakes, and bacon.

"Thanks" replied Beth quietly before they were placed in another round of awkward silence.

"Are you dating anyone?" asked Quinn.

"Not really, I go on dates every now and then but I'm more focused on tennis…but you know that already" replied Beth.

"I'm trying here" sighed Quinn in frustration, "you could at least try too."

"The fact that I'm sitting here Quinn, _is_ me trying" said Beth angrily, "you obviously have something to tell me so just do it."

They stared at one another for a few seconds before Quinn broke eye contact and fought back tears.

"I guess you know I'm expecting then" said Quinn quietly.

"Yeah I know…I overheard mom and dad talking about it this morning" replied Beth, "they didn't know I was around" she added as a look of betrayal crossed Quinn's still beautiful features.

"I wanted to tell you face to face" said Quinn emotionally after a moment, "but I'm beginning to believe that this was a big mistake."

"Why?" asked Beth nonchalantly.

"Because it's clear you're still pissed at me…even after all this time, you're still mad at me for giving you away and I'm just wondering when you're gonna let me off the hook? When will I get a chance to be forgiven for a decision I made, when I was sixteen? The same age you are now" said Quinn as she angrily wiped away a few tears and refusing to look at Beth.

Beth shook her head and sighed, they still didn't get it, especially Quinn. But if Beth were honest with herself, she knew she really hadn't talked to Quinn much in the last three years to help her get it. She just pushed it aside and moved on, but on rare occasions those feelings of hurt and betrayal came roaring back.

"I am a little upset that I was given away, but I get it Quinn. I know you don't think I do, but I do. I get it. I look at myself and I know that it's no way in the world I could give birth or raise a kid right now. I just wouldn't be able to do it, so the fact that you gave me life is not something I take for granted" said Beth strongly, forcing Quinn to look up at her. "Mercedes explained a lot of stuff to me. She told me about being in the room when I was born" smirked Beth. "She explained how you were put out by your father and how hard it was for you at school. About all the stuff y'all went through when the accident happened. She explained things to me that for whatever reason you and mom refuse to talk to me about. I should have been told this stuff by you Quinn…by mom. So yeah I'm still pissed. But not because you gave me up for adoption but the fact that both you and mom looked me in my face and lied about it to me when I was ten. That I found out the real deal from a drunken Noah, who, lo and behold is actually my biological dad" said Beth.

At the mention of Noah's name Beth noticed Quinn's face scrunch up in disgust.

Beth scoffed and shook her head, "there are so many reasons why I'm pissed. The fact that I can't say his name without you looking like you just saw someone barf up close and personal is one" said Beth as she ticked a finger, "the fact that you looked me in my face, eye to eye, and lied is another. When I needed clarification on everything, you just up and ran off with Kitty, with not so much as a goodbye, that still pisses me off. When I didn't want to talk to mom, because I needed to talk to you, I was given grief by everyone because of it. Mom felt guilty and bad and somehow that was my fault. Santana threatened to and I quote "beat my ass" if I kept hurting mom and somehow that turned into Beth being ungrateful for the blessings she has" said Beth as she was still ticking off her fingers. "And what none of you seem to get or understand is that when guys did all this, it made me feel rejected…once again. Being given up for adoption, even if it was for my own good, is still in a way saying that I wasn't wanted. No matter how you put it, in my heart it still feels that way" said Beth getting emotional, "and when I needed you Quinn to just explain it to me, to just talk to me, and you didn't show up. It felt like you were rejecting me all over again. When you roll your eyes at hearing Noah's name in any form, it feels like you're disgusted with me because like it or not, he's a part of me. I forgive you daily Quinn…daily, but even today, you didn't want to talk about any of this stuff…you wanted to tell me that you were having another baby" said Beth as she looked at Quinn's shocked face.

"Well congratufuckinglations! I'm sure you and Kitty will be awesome parents" said Beth as she got up from the table and stormed out of the diner.

Quinn felt as if she were glued to her seat as she watched Beth leave angrily and the reality of the situation had finally smacked her in the face.

* * *

><p>Beth walked into her home a few hours lady, still upset.<p>

"Bethany Noelle! Where have you been?" she heard her mom almost yell at her, "Quinn called hours ago and said you two had separated."

Beth took a big breath, "I took a walk mom. I needed to clear my head" responded Beth quietly.

Shelby noticed her teenage daughter's red, swollen eyes and decided to let it be.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"Nope, I just want to go and lay down" whispered Beth, "I have a headache."

Shelby nodded before pulling Beth's hand and walking over to the kitchen. She filled a glass full of water and pulled out two pain pills that were in the cabinet, "Have you eaten?" asked Shelby with concern.

"No, not really" replied Beth.

Shelby quickly made Beth a PB&J sandwich and gave it to Beth with a banana. Beth scoffed it down quickly and Shelby gave her the water and medicine. Before she left, Beth felt her mom wrap her in a tight hug and give her a kiss on the temple, "I love you now, forever, and always and nothings gonna change that" whispered Shelby.

"Me too mom, me too."

* * *

><p>Beth yawned slightly as she stretched her limbs while waking up from a pretty deep slumber. Blinking her eyes several times so that her sight could get in focus she was surprised to see Quinn sitting at her desk across from her bed. She shouldn't have been surprised, but at last she was.<p>

"What are you doing here?" asked Beth quietly as she sat up on her bed and Quinn came more into focus.

"You know this used to be my room when I lived here" replied Quinn quietly as she looked around, "when we first moved into this house it was only one level, but then we got two levels and I got the chance to pick this room."

"Mom told me the same thing when Brandon and I moved our rooms up here. He got Santana's old room and I got this one" replied Beth.

She watched Quinn nod, "I knew as soon as Brittany and I made out early on in my high school years that I was gay. I just knew it and a large part of me didn't want it to be true. I couldn't be into girls, not as a Fabray. There were standards and an image that had to be upheld. Being gay… it just wasn't something that could happen" said Quinn as she looked at Beth and shrugged.

Beth looked at Quinn and internally knew this wasn't the moment to say anything. For once she would just have to shut it and listen.

"When Puck and I hooked up, I was trying to wipe away any feelings about being in love with a girl. I thought that if I just mess around and kiss boys and date boys that eventually I would be normal. My self esteem was at an all time low and I knew it. I was using Puck and Finn for that matter to feel better about myself…and in his own way Puck was taking advantage of me as well" said Quinn.

"Once I knew for sure that I was pregnant with you, I realized how different my life would be from then on. I was scared and upset, but I knew without a shadow of doubt that I was going to have you. In fear of my parents finding out I lied to everyone. I lied about who was actually your dad; I tried to conceal my baby bump. I did everything I could to try and ignore what was coming down the pipe…I'd even convinced myself that because I was pregnant with you, I wasn't gay anymore. But then the shit hit the fan as they say and soon the both of us were homeless, moving from house to house, and I had no clue what I was going to do. Puck was still fooling around with anything with a skirt and trying to convince me at the same time how great a dad he would be. In my heart I was sure that you didn't deserve that Beth. You didn't deserve to not have a home; you didn't deserve to be raised as a Fabray, or a Puckerman for that matter. You deserved the best because you were perfect…you were my perfect thing and I understood even then that you were the best thing I would ever do in my life" shrugged Quinn, "so I made the difficult decision to give you up for adoption because you ought to have the best family and at the time that was something neither Puck nor me could give you" said Quinn emotionally. "Puck's mother couldn't stand me and my parents pretended as if I didn't exist once they threw us out. It was a bad situation and no matter how much I loved you Beth, I was aware that my love wouldn't be enough to give you everything you needed and more."

A moment of silence passed between them , while Beth watched Quinn seemed to try and gather her thoughts. This was the most she'd ever heard Quinn speak about any of this. It was almost as if she were baring her naked soul, baring her truth about everything for the first time ever. At the very least to Beth, whom was already moved by the genuineness that Quinn was using to tell her this stuff. It was the first time that Quinn had been open about any of it and she felt that brick wall crumbling down internally as she sat with rapt attention as Quinn spoke.

Tears streamed down Beth's face as Quinn recalled the moment of her birth and all the events that transpired that day. Quinn explained why she wanted Mercedes in the room with her and Beth learned that Quinn and Mercedes considered one another sisters well before it was made official. It was interesting but also endearing to hear things from Quinn's point of view...something Beth wanted all along.

She learned about how Shelby had come to adopt Beth and how hard that adoption was on Rachel initially. Beth made a mental note to have a talk with her older sister. If anyone in the Corcoran-Johnson family understood how she felt, it would definitely be Rachel.

Quinn went on to talk about how hard it was to sign those adoption papers and hand Beth over to Shelby. Knowing that she'd made the right choice didn't provide Quinn with any solace and as time went on, she'd become more broken and filled with regret. Beth listened in shock as Quinn explained how she came up with some crazy scheme to get her back with Puck and how it failed tremendously. Quinn felt as if she'd lost her chance to be in Beth's life forever, but then the tragic accident happened and life completely changed for the both of them. Shelby stepped up and before Quinn could clear her head correctly, she was a product of adoption herself and they were being raised as sisters.

"Mom allowed me to be back in your life when she didn't have to" said Quinn, "she found it in her heart to forgive me and she finished raising me and she didn't have a problem raising us together" said Quinn quietly.

"Then why lie?" asked Beth barely above a whisper.

"She lied and I lied because I was scared. I lived in constant fear of you finding out the truth and hating me, so mom agreed to hold off until I was ready. We both agreed to sit down with you and explain everything when you turned fourteen but you found out the way you did…and when you looked at me with such hurt and treachery…I couldn't take it, so I ran" said Quinn as fat tears slipped out of her eyes.

"I've made a lot of mistakes with you Beth…a whole lot and I'm sorry for that" said Quinn as her voice shook slightly, "I never meant for you to feel rejected and not wanted" said Quinn as her face broke down, causing Beth to do the same. "When I see you Bethany, you're the best thing I've ever done in my entire life. I'm so proud of everything you do and the young lady you've become. It kills me that you think I don't love you or want you, cause nothing is farther from the truth" said Quinn as she wiped away tears. "I'm still pissed at Puck for how he went about telling you, and when I hear his name, the disgust isn't with you Beth…it's with his actions. He knew better and yet and still he did wrong. I'm pissed at him, not you. You've done nothing for me to be angry with, I just want you to forgive me" said Quinn quietly. "I really want to be a part of your life again, if you'll have me…a part of our lives" Quinn said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

Beth starred, not at Quinn's eyes, but at her belly. At one point in time, at the genesis of her life she was once in there. And she believed that Quinn looked down at her and rubbed her stomach sixteen years ago, much in the way she was doing at this very minute. Beth could see the love that was in Quinn's eyes and she could also see Quinn's own pain and regret.

She licked her dry lips and wiped at her tear stained cheeks as she thought long and hard, while looking at her biological mother.

Quinn was asking for them to start over, to give it another try. When she thought about her family and the stories she and Brandon heard as they grew up, it was nothing but stories about how much their family got to start over and try again. Mistakes happened and plenty regrets but as a unit they were still here.

She'd received what she'd been asking for and that was complete honesty from the person she wanted to hear it all from since the beginning. How could she not offer the olive branch? How could she not give Quinn, what she so desperately wanted? Beth was beginning to realize that what Quinn wanted is also what Beth wanted all along; a chance to get to know Quinn as more than her sister, but also as her mother. And she was sure Quinn wanted to really know her as her daughter and not just her sister. Beth was a pretty smart girl and she was aware this process would take time…moving on wasn't something that was gonna happen overnight, but at least she could try. It seemed as if Quinn was willing too.

"I'm ready" spoke Beth with a hoarse voice, causing Quinn to look up with her signature raised eyebrow.

Quinn matched her look and smirked, "I'm ready and willing if you are" she said.

Beth laughed as Quinn's face broke into a huge smile and she walked over and pulled her into the tightest hug she'd ever had from Quinn. Beth laid her head on Beth's shoulder and they held one another for a long time. Things could have been a lot different between the two of them if Quinn had kept her. Beth was sure her life would be much more difficult and she wouldn't have been living in the comfort she was now. For the first time, a small part of her was actually glad that Shelby Corcoran decided she wanted to adopt.

After several minutes of bonding, Quinn pulled away and began lifting her shirt. Beth eyes immediately found the small baby bump that Quinn was sporting and she instinctively placed her hand over the bump and rubbed it, causing Quinn to smile tentatively. She moved to the side and rubbed the tattoo that was on her rib cage and instructed Beth to look. Beth's eyes watered instantly as she read the simple words, _'My Little Lamb Bethany Noelle'_.

"When?" asked Beth emotionally.

"I was like seventeen, still my favorite one I have" whispered Quinn.

Beth wrapped Quinn into another hug and laid her head back on her shoulder, "thanks" she whispered simply.

"For what?" questioned Quinn.

"For having me" came Beth's simple reply.

* * *

><p>It was close to nine months later and Beth walked into the hospital room with a giant smile on her face.<p>

Her eyes immediately connected with Quinn's and they both looked at one another adoringly. Kitty was almost smashed into Quinn as she held her from behind as Kitty was looking down at the baby that was swaddled and placed in Quinn's arms.

"Thanks for coming" Quinn said softly. She looked tired but extremely happy. Apparently giving birth takes a lot out of any mother to be and Beth was still trying to figure out how anyone would willingly go through that much.

"It's a boy" said Kitty with excitement.

"I know" laughed Beth, "mom and dad are telling any and everyone in the hallway."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. She motioned Beth over as she looked down at the newest member of their family. Beth walked over eagerly and went on the right side of the bed so she could get a better view. Looking down she was met with the little person that technically was her baby brother. He was asleep but Beth was staring down at him and memorizing his features. She could tell that he actually looked a lot like Quinn. They had the same nose, eye shape and mouth and Beth had a feeling that the new baby would be hearing for the rest of his life how much he looked like his mother and his 'aunt'.

"He's beautiful" whispered Beth.

"I think so too" responded Kitty, "like his mother."

Beth watched Quinn flush damn near crimson and she couldn't believe how 'in love' Kitty and Quinn still were after all these years.

"We haven't named him yet" stated Quinn, "Kitty and I were thinking you'd like to do the honors."

"Seriously?" said Beth in shock.

"Yup" replied Kitty, "it's only right that you get to name your baby brother" she whispered.

Beth's eyes watered as well as Quinn's, "I'm honored" whispered Beth.

Quinn held her arms up as an indication for Beth to grab the small bundle of joy.

Beth gently cradled the newborn as he whimpered slightly before she settled him in her arms. She studied his face for awhile thinking of good baby names that she could name her nephew/brother. A sudden memory hit her, from when she was around eight years old and hanging out with Quinn one day. The conversation was clear as day and when she thought of the name, it seemed to fit the face she was looking down at.

"I have one" said Beth quietly, "but I don't know if you guys will like it."

"What is it?" asked Kitty as she laid a soft kiss on the side of Quinn's face.

Beth took a deep breath, "Linus…I always thought if Quinn had a son, she should name him Linus. Especially when I found out her real name was Lucy" said Beth skeptically.

Quinn giggled as Kitty looked to be deep in thought, "doesn't Linus mean like blonde hair or something in Greek?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah I think so" answered Quinn with a giant smile.

Kitty shook her head, "I like it. Not a lot of people have that name and I love the idea of having my own Linus and Lucy…so Linus James it is" said Kitty with a giant smile.

Beth let out a breath of relief as she looked down at the newly named boy, whom had just opened his eyes slightly. "Hey Linus" Beth cooed down at him. The smile that graced his face was her indication that she'd gotten it right. Beth looked up and briefly and smiled down at Quinn, who was looking at the both of them with watery eyes.

Beth hadn't ever seen Quinn look that complete and happy and the warmth that spread through Beth's body at the feeling was something she'd never forget for the rest of her life.

_**So thank you guys for the alerts, favs, and reviews. I've had small stories about the Corcoran-Johnson family flowing through my mind for months. All different types, time periods, and events, so I decided to write some of them down. The ones that seemed to stick in my mind the most. Some of you still have questions from the last story and I hope to answer them in this simple one-shot series. Please keep reviewing and all thoughts, opinions, and critiques are welcome. Thanks again guys!**_

_**Thegiftedone**_


	3. C is for Christmas Blues

_**Christmas Blues**_

"_Christmas time is here, happiness and cheer-"_

She had to fight the urge not to scoff at the Peanuts singing out their holiday cheer as she sat on her couch in boy shorts and a sports bra. The heat in her apartment was turned on high to fight the Ohio coldness and Santana was guzzling down some special eggnog she'd made, non-alcoholic of course.

There were a couple more years left on her probation and so far so good. Her officer even said she might get off early for good behavior.

As she watched Charlie Brown go and hunt out the true meaning of Christmas, Santana practically swallowed an oatmeal raisin cookie whole. Brittany had stopped by with the yellow duck and a big container full of the delicious treats with a holiday card from the Pierces. She threw the card in the trash where the rest of them were once Brittany left and began her eating assault on them.

It was official…she was suffering from the Christmas Blues.

Everything in her life was good as far as family, school, and work was concerned.

Her personal life was in the crapper.

She had broken up with Sage a little over a year ago and it still sucked, especially now.

A part of her still loved the girl and another part of her wanted to yell, scream, and fight Sage. Trying not to care anymore was a lot harder than she'd anticipated; harder than being on probation, harder than going to jail, harder than dealing with the consequences of her poor decisions and almost as hard as burying her family members. Sage had become her everything that last year of high school but Santana vowed to herself (and Marissa) that she would never make that mistake again. Being in love shouldn't be as hard as it was for them. Loving someone should be easy. Of course some pain would be involved, that's just life, but it shouldn't feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and being wounded and stomped on.

The peanuts were now decorating Charlie Brown's poor excuse for a Christmas tree, when the bell rang out in her apartment. Santana looked towards the door and sighed. She'd already told her mom and dad, she needed some time to herself to gather her thoughts and the Corcoran household was just too crowded and busy right now.

Finishing off her cookie, she struggled to stand upright. She worked out her muscles being as though she'd been sitting in the same position for quite awhile. The doorbell rang out again as she finally began making her way towards it, "Hold your horses, would ya?" said Santana irritably as she reached the door. She looked through the peep hole and rolled her eyes before opening the door.

"About time" said Rachel as she brushed past Santana and into the warmth of the apartment, "it's freakin' freezing out there" said her smaller sister. Santana was hit with the coldness of the outside in apartment hallway and silently reprimanded herself for only having on a sports bra and underwear. Shutting the door quickly, her body instinctively shivered as she turned to look at Rachel who was looking at her with utter annoyance.

"What?" asked Santana in irritation.

"Can you put some clothing on first please?" said Rachel tightly as she rolled her eyes and stormed into the living room. Her fortress that was now being infiltrated by the most infuriating sibling she has.

"What do you want?" asked Santana as she plopped back down in the space she'd just vacated mere minutes ago. She stuffed another cookie in her mouth as she looked at Rachel expectantly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed before tightening her coat around her body even though it was rather warm in the house, "Mom and dad sent me here to get you" said Rachel, "they want you home now."

Santana took a big gulp of her eggnog before responding, "I told them both I need some space. It's too many people in the house" she replied.

"I know but mom insisted that you get home. She practically guilted all of us to come back home during this holiday and she says that you're missing out on everything. We're decorating the tree tonight" replied Rachel.

Santana sighed and banged her head on the back of the sofa. Shelby Corcoran was driving her up the wall. Rachel was right when she said their mom made the older kids feel guilty about coming back home for the holidays. Santana was already there but Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel hadn't been back home and quite some time. Shelby laid the feelings on thick and Terry just co-signed. Next thing Santana knew the door flew open at the Corcoran-Johnson home and her sisters were walking through the door, bags in tow, and bringing all types of excitement, noise, and loudness (thanks to Rachel) with them. The house was packed with people and Santana had gotten used to the family being smaller. With her mom, dad, TJ, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Beth, Brandon, Nana, Uncle Stephen and herself it was becoming a little overwhelming and she needed to make an escape. Her mom and dad were cool with it but now it seems they have changed their minds.

"Look Santana, the real reason I'm here is simply because the McLaurin's are back in town. Tyler, Kitty…and yes Sage. I bumped into Tyler at the mall earlier today and I was ill equipped to deal with the emotion of all of that and it's me" said Rachel pointing to herself. "He let it slip that Sage was looking for you and I think it's best if you're around family right now…mom and dad agreed."

Santana rolled her eyes, "why are you guys always in my personal business?" asked Santana, not really expecting an answer.

"Because we love you" replied Rachel, "now hurry up and get dressed so we can go please."

Santana purposely ignored Rachel's instructions and sank further into the couch and continued to eat and drink her snack. She hit the rewind button on her remote so she could go back and finish watching the parts of the cartoon she'd missed. She was being defiant and knew it would annoy the hell out of Rachel but so what? Santana was sick of jumping whenever someone told her too. For once she just wanted to do things on her terms…like they used to be.

She could see Rachel getting aggravated in her peripheral and it only cause Santana to smirk in response. Santana began stretching out in place when she saw Rachel pick up her phone and hit one button for speed dial, causing Santana to raise her brow.

"Nana she won't move" said Rachel with a pout into the phone. Santana's mouth dropped open in response, "I can't believe you just snitched Berry" she said.

"And I can't believe you're being such a bitch" responded Rachel angrily.

"Rachel!" Santana heard Nana say through the phone.

"Nana she's being incorrigible!" said Rachel, "I don't know why y'all sent me instead of Mercedes" said her sister angrily. Rachel rolled her eyes as her grandmother was explaining something Santana couldn't quite hear. Rachel suddenly held the phone out angrily towards Santana and Santana reached out to take it reluctantly.

"Santana Maria Corcoran-Johnson, you get your clothing on now and get home" said her grandmother sternly.

"Nana" whined Santana in response, "I don't feel like being bothered."

She heard her grandmother sighing in frustration and Santana knew that her grandmother's patience was waning, "she's been outside in the cold for a couple hours now and she refuses to come inside. Get home and talk to her Santana and get home because your mother wants all of her kids together for the holiday's" said Nana before hanging up the phone.

Santana sat on the sofa staring into space with Rachel's phone sitting limply in her hand.

"Did you know she was there before you left?" she asked finally.

Rachel gave a simple nod before looking away and rolling her eyes, "I told you they were in town."

Santana huffed and studied Rachel's profile for a moment, "why did they send you instead of Mercedes?" she asked.

"I dunno" said Rachel, "Nana refused to tell me but I wish you would hurry up so I can get back home, please and thank you" said Rachel who was clearly agitated.

Santana sucked her teeth and pumped herself up to get off of the sofa. Once she finally was standing she stretched out before heading into the bedroom and throwing on a pair of sweats and hoodie, but then she didn't feel very clean so she quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. As she shut the bathroom door, after turning on the shower, she could hear Rachel let out a frustrated groan.

Santana bent her head under the hot flowing water, trying desperately to prepare her mind for seeing Sage once again. It had been over a year since she had seen her in person. After leaving the condo in such a fit, she didn't even bother to talk to Sage since that day even though the girl had been trying relentlessly to get in contact with her.

For Santana, once she found out Sage cheated, that was it. It was over for her and she made sure Sage was aware of that fact by not speaking to her or having any contact with her. That somehow caused a ripple effect and lines were drawn between the Corcoran-Johnson's and the McLaurin's. Rachel and Tyler called it quits and so did Quinn and Kitty.

Even though she didn't see Sage face to face, she sure saw the biracial beauty on television and heard her on the radio. A few months after their relationships demise, Sage released her debut album and it quickly blew up the charts. Soon the new princess of pop rock was everywhere and even if Santana wanted to get away she couldn't. When she was riding around in her car, the songs were constantly playing. Watching television, clips of her interviews or videos seemed to be playing. It was all so much, especially when she was trying to get over a break up.

Quite frankly, it pissed Santana off.

Marissa just told her it was all about the process. That dealing with a break up is akin to grieving and it has different stages, "let it happen" was her advice.

Santana jumped when she heard Rachel loudly banging on the door, "would you hurry up Santana!" she screamed in a shrill voice, "I want to get back home now!"

Rolling her eyes, Santana purposely stayed in the shower for another twenty minutes before getting out and getting dressed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you took that long to get ready, only to put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie" said Rachel as she crossed her arms in annoyance.<p>

Santana reached over and turned the volume up as she drove them back to the 'main house', which is what she and her sisters were now calling the Corcoran-Johnson home in Ohio.

Rachel leaned over and turned the volume completely down, before slamming her body against the seat and crossing her arms angrily. Santana looked over at her in shock, "don't ever touch my stereo again Rachel and I mean it" said the beautiful woman angrily.

"It was too loud and my ears are sensitive" Rachel responded defiantly.

"Your ears has had to live with that loud, loud mouth of yours for almost twenty years, so I doubt that's the reason Berry" Santana snapped back at Rachel, "what the hell has crawled up your butt anyway?"

"Fuck you" was the response Santana received.

"I thought you were over that" replied Santana quickly. "Ow-Rach- what the fuck?! Stop hitting me!" she yelled.

"You're so stupid Santana!" shrieked Rachel as she continued to slap Santana anywhere she could on the right side of her body. It took all of Santana's concentration not to swerve the car and to stay in the correct lane as they continued to drive towards home. "Damn it Rachel, fucking stop before we crash!" roared Santana and bringing Rachel's assault to a stop instantly.

Slowing down and pulling up to the red light, the car was filled with silent tension as both young women kept glaring at one another through their peripheral vision.

"I wasn't trying to get us in an accident" said Rachel softly as the light turned green and Santana moved her beloved car.

Santana huffed out but didn't respond. The topic of car accidents was still a very sore subject for them. In her heart Santana knew Rachel wasn't trying to cause them to get in an accident but she was still pissed that Rachel was pelting her with multiple hits.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Santana angrily, "you've been a grade A bitch since you walked through _my _door, disturbing me."

"I've had a bad day, that got worse when mom dropped me off and told me not to come back unless you were with me…so forgive me if I'm not in my usual jovial spirits" whispered Rachel smartly.

Santana decided it was best to stay quite as she drove through the streets of Lima to get back the main house. Once there, she hit the gate opener and drove into the expansive driveway as her eyes immediately hit the bodily form of Sage. Santana crept the car to a slow stop and Rachel jumped out immediately and almost ran towards the front door of the house, by passing Sage and Kitty, whom Santana was just noticing was there, and entered their home with not so much as a simple hello.

Sucking her teeth, Santana climbed out of her car and walked over towards the siblings while steeling herself against the harsh winter cold. As she approached, Sage stood up and Santana could see her taking a deep calming breath.

"You know you guys could've waited inside, my family isn't that hostile" said Santana as she stood in front of Sage for the first time in over a year. She was playing it cool by trying to joke even though her stomach was doing flips and she could feel her heart fluttering.

"I-I wanted to wait for you" stuttered out Sage, "I really need to talk with you."

Santana sighed and could see her breath on the air, "how about we go inside and talk there" she replied, "it's freezing out here."

Sage shock her head vehemently, "your entire family is in there. I wouldn't feel comfortable."

"We can go up to my room for privacy" whispered Santana, "my family doesn't bite."

Sage and Kitty both scoffed and looked away from Santana.

Santana bit her lip to keep from saying something nasty; she wasn't in a good mood to begin with. "Okay how about the office, we can walk in through the garage and go straight there without anyone bothering us" she replied.

Sage glanced over at Kitty who nodded tightly. "I guess that's alright" Sage replied quietly.

Santana turned and began walking swiftly towards the family's garage, unlocking the door that was on the side of it. She held the door for Sage before letting it go quickly once Sage and Kitty caught up. She opened the door that led into the hallway near the office. Immediately her nose was hit with the scent of warm cider, popcorn, and fresh pine. The smells of Christmas. Santana quickly walked a few paces towards the office door, leaving it open for Sage once she reached it.

Santana leaned against the desk as she turned and looked at the door where Sage was. The biracial girl was having a conversation with Kitty that seemed pretty intense. After a couple of minutes Sage walked completely in the office and shut the door behind her before turning around and looking at Santana.

They were looking at one another directly in the eyes and Santana felt that pull. That same pull she'd encountered the first time she'd ever met Sage. It was always there between them and Santana guessed that it would always be there but it felt different, "I'm assuming you have something to say" said Santana as she broke first and looked away from Sage and towards her shoes.

"I do" replied Sage. Santana lifted her head as she heard Sage move to dig into her pocket and she watched with curiosity as Sage pulled out a small notepad and began flipping to somewhere in the middle. Nervousness was etched all over Sage's face and for the first time, Santana took a good look at her as Sage seemed to be steeling herself for the conversation that needed to be had. Sage had a messy ponytail and two diamond stud earrings in her ear. No makeup was on her face, highlighting her natural beauty. Sage was always beautiful to her and that would likely never change. As Sage began to speak, Santana's eye caught something around Sage's delicate wrist. It was the bracelet she'd given Sage years ago when they first started to date.

"Thank you for meeting with me" said Sage softly as she looked at Santana, "at first I didn't think you would but I appreciate that you did" she said as her voice seemed to gain confidence the more she spoke.

Santana nodding was her only response as her mouth went dry. Hearing Sage's voice up close in personal after all this time, was a little unnerving and she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment.

"I have a lot to say to you…a-an-and I'm hoping you'll let me get it all out before speaking" said Sage. "First off I wanted to say sorry" Sage said without waiting for a response as Santana breathed deeply and looked at Sage while chewing her bottom lip. "I'm truly sorry. I hurt you by what I did and I know that there is no excuse for it. I was selfish when I ch-cheated, but I did have my reasons" said Sage.

Santana's stomach bottomed out at the word cheated, "honestly Sage, I really don't want to hear why you did what you did. I'm over it and I want you to be too" replied Santana hotly as she broke her promise.

"Your reaction lets me know that you aren't quite over it" responded Sage in kind, "and just for the record, I know I hurt you Santana. I live with that everyday but you hurt me too" said Sage fiercely through flared nostrils.

Santana looked at her incredulously, in fact if the situation wasn't as serious, her face would be quite comical. "How exactly have I hurt you? Did I fuck some other bitch while we were together, because correct me if I'm wrong that was all you" said Santana icily.

Tears fell out of Sage's eyes as she shrugged, "this was a mistake" she said quietly as she licked her lips and placed her notepad back in her pocket. "I'm sorry I bothered you" she whispered as she turned to leave.

Santana didn't feel sorry in the least. For the first time in awhile she didn't feel guilty by her reaction to any of this. In fact she felt justified to still be hurt and angry, "wait" said Santana irritably, "you came to say something so do it Sage" commanded Santana, "I'm tired of dealing with this shit and I just want to move on and I suspect you do as well. So let's get this over with so I can enjoy the holiday with my family."

Sage turned around as angry tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks, "I was hurt because you never gave me the time to explain myself" she replied angrily. "For months I tried to reach you and get in contact with you and you dismissed me so easily like I meant nothing to you. Your sisters threatened to beat my ass if I didn't leave the condo that night. I didn't have anywhere to go…we didn't have anywhere to go because Kitty and Tyler were with me but they didn't care and they made it known. It was like we were dog meat and your family didn't want anything to do with us."

Santana internally was freaking out at that revelation, because she honestly didn't know that Mercedes and Rachel had done that…even after all this time, but she kept her face as still as a stone. No way was Sage getting the benefit of seeing her emotions ever again…including anger.

"You are right, I want to move on like you do Santana but I can't until I explain everything. That first year at Berklee I was missing you like crazy. The occasional weekends we were getting, just wasn't enough and I know you felt it just like I did" said Sage as she wiped at her face. "I spent a lot of time in the studio that year, I mean a lot of time and there was a technician who was working as a part of an internship. He was the first too make me feel comfortable about being around the opposite sex again" whispered Sage.

Santana eyebrows rose and her stomach tightened as she remembered why Sage wouldn't feel comfortable around guys to begin with. It still sucked.

"He reminded me of you…so much" Sage said as she closed her eyes and more tears escaped. Santana watched as Sage seemed to be going back into her memory banks about this mysterious guy. "He had your eyes, that dark chocolate that expresses so much of what you're feeling. The mannerisms he had, were so similar to yours. He was a lefty and had the same deep dimples you had for goodness sakes. I found that the more time I spent with him, the more I missed you and the more I missed you the more attractive I found him…which confused the hell out of me" said Sage as she sniffed.

Santana just looked on as she began wringing her hands together. She didn't like where this was going at all.

"Once the album was finished, when I went back after being here in Lima, we decided to celebrate because we we're going to start our own label. I got drunk and so did he. Before you know it, we were kissing one another and then I slept with him" said Sage brokenly.

"Why?" Santana replied shakily as her eyes watered and her hands dropped to her sides.

"I was weak" was the response that was given. "After it happened I felt ill. I couldn't stand being around myself because of what I'd done. I hated that I had done it, but more than that I hated the fact that I actually enjoyed it" she said. "I liked being with him and it confused me because…cause I'm gay right, especially after what happened?" asked Sage as she looked at Santana brokenly. "I mean I've only ever willingly been with girls and I know what I like. I didn't get why I liked it with him. I came to the conclusion that it was because I was drunk…alcohol was the major factor there" said Sage as she shook her head and turned away from Santana.

A few minutes of tension filled silence circulated around the room as Santana watched Sage's shoulders shake. She could hear the muffled cries coming from her former girlfriend, "you know the fucked up part was that I was so lost in my own head, I didn't even think about what my actions would do to you until you called. You called me and while we were talking, I was pretending like everything was okay when I really was freaking out. You were so excited about us hooking back up together in NYC that I don't think you even noticed I was off" said Sage as she turned towards Santana.

"Maybe you did though" shrugged Sage, "and you were shaking it off as nothing, just like when we were in New York." Santana watched as Sage walked across the room and picked up the box of tissue and sat down harshly into a chair as she began wiping her face from the tears.

"I'm sorry Lopez…I really am" Sage said softly. "I should've told you the truth when it happened instead of pretending like it didn't. I was and in a lot of ways still confused about everything. I've got too much baggage to be in a relationship now and I damn sure had too much to be in one back then. I'm sorry for dragging you in my mess" said Sage as she looked up at Santana with those beautiful eyes.

Santana licked her lips as she looked at Sage before looking away. "I'm sorry about what my sisters did…I never knew they did that" said Santana hoarsely as she tried her best to control her emotions. She'd just been hit with a ton of information and she was trying to come to grips with it in the best way possible.

"I know you didn't know" replied Sage, "it hurt a lot when it happened and I think its part of the reason that they all broke it off with one another. Your sisters are very protective of you and I get that. It just hurt that you didn't want to hear from me after everything we had been through. You had every right now to want to communicate but it still stung a lot."

"Why him?" countered Santana, not wanting to talk about her sisters, "not specifically him, but why a guy? Like I don't get that part, especially after what happened to you."

"I dunno" replied Sage, "after it happen I kept asking myself that and then I realized that it was the fact that he reminded me of you that made me go through it to begin with."

"But you said you liked it" said Santana, "like you enjoyed it and I have a feeling you've been with him more than once since then" huffed out Santana. Sage looking away confirmed her suspicions and for like the hundredth time that night she felt her stomach tighten then bottom out. "Are you bi, Sage?" asked Santana.

Sage looked up at the question, starring at Santana intently before nodding her head in confirmation, "I think I am" she whispered out.

They starred at one another for awhile, just like they used to. There used to be this connection that Santana could feel when they did that, and it was still faintly there. But for the first time ever she realized she didn't know who Sage was anymore. They were two totally different people now, maybe even then. A conversation popped into Santana's mind that Sage had with her when they were at a local fair and Santana didn't truly get it until now. Sage was trying to tell her then that she wasn't the same person, that she would never be the same person she met.

"Do you blame me for what happened to you?" asked Santana emotionally.

Sage looked shocked at the question, then saddened before she began shaking her head, "no I don't" was the reply.

Santana bit her lip, "I wish you could've figured all this out without so much pain being involved" said Santana knowing that she honestly meant that.

"Me too" whispered Sage.

"I forgive you Sage" whispered Santana, "I forgave you a long time ago. You said that you couldn't be with me because of your baggage, but I had a shit ton of baggage myself and you still wanted me. At the very least I could return the favor. I still wanted you after what went down...maybe more then ever. But what you did, hurt a lot…it really did and for a long time I didn't want to deal with it because I was afraid of what it meant about me. Every relationship I've ever had ended in some horrible way and when we ended, for a long time I blamed myself. I mean it had to be me right? I was the defect. With Marcellus, with Brittany, Rachel, and now you…it was me. But then I got angry because I realized that you did this to us and I didn't understand why and for awhile I was content with being angry with you and keeping it like that."

"What changed your mind?" asked Sage.

"My Nana" responded Santana, "she reminded me of how much it sucked to not be forgiven for making a major mistake and then I realized that I had to let it go, not only for you but for me" said Santana. "I've been in a funk this week because I recognized that I hadn't forgiven you as much as I thought I had" whispered Santana. "Seeing you singing on television helped me figure that out."

Sage shook her head in understanding.

"But hearing your side of the story clears up a lot and I wish you nothing but success but more importantly happiness from here on out" said Santana.

"Do you think we could be friends?" asked Sage hopefully from her seated position.

Santana sighed, "honestly I think that ship has sailed for now…maybe in the distant future" she replied.

"Okay" said Sage sadly.

"Do you think you could stop singing about our relationship?" asked Santana as she stood straight up. "It's been kinda hard to move on when you see your ex singing about you on tv" whispered Santana.

"I'm not sure about that" replied Sage as she stood, "my therapist says my music is my release. If I don't get it out, I self destruct."

Santana could understand that, she knew about internalizing things to the point where you wanted to do harmful things to yourself and she didn't want that for Sage.

"I think I should go, Kitty and I should've been home hours ago" said Sage.

Santana leaned off of the desk and walked towards the door. As she went to turn it, she felt a soft hand pull hers. She hadn't heard Sage walk up on her. Santana was about to say something when she felt the weight of a wrist watch placed into her hand; the same exact watch that she had flung at Sage in anger all those months ago. Sage looked at her with soft eyes before walking out of the door and out into the hall.

Santana was right behind her and accidently bumped into Sage on the way out of the room, "What's going on?" asked Santana.

"That's what's going on" replied Sage. Santana followed her outstretched arm and hand which was pointing to the direction of Kitty and Quinn.

The two blondes were on the floor, with Kitty in Quinn's lap as they made out heavily.

"Get a fucking room" said Santana irritably causing them to break away from one another.

"I thought you were here to support me Kitty" said Sage angrily.

"I am" said Kitty as she scrambled of Quinn's lap. Santana shook her head as her upper lip was curled in disgust. Quinn looked up at Santana unashamedly with her swollen lips as Santana saw Sage leave swiftly through the garage with Kitty on her heels.

"How'd it go?" asked Quinn smartly.

"Not as good as out here apparently" replied Santana.

Quinn wiggled her eyebrows before jumping off the floor and running into the kitchen in delight.

Santana grumbled as she made sure the door was looked and knew she was still in a funky mood. As she walked into the kitchen she was met with her mother looking at her with a knowing look as the rest of the family was in the living room decorating the tree.

"Why would you send Rachel mom?" questioned Santana crossly.

Shelby laughed, which only seemed to infuriate Santana more, "I knew she would agitate you enough to get you here" replied her mother. "Mercedes and Quinn would've given up immediately after asking only once, you would've pouted with Terry and Stephen and they would've let you be, I didn't feel like fighting with you and neither did Nana, plus TJ was on a date earlier so that left Rachel…whom was being crabby anyway so why not have two crabby people be together." Shelby was smiling at her and she seemed just as giddy as Quinn.

Santana rolled her eyes, "you know Quinn was making out with Kitty in the hall" said Santana.

"That I did…it's mistletoe over there" replied Shelby.

"Can I just go to my room?" asked Santana angrily.

"Sure…right after you help decorate the tree" replied Shelby.

"Mom" whined Santana.

"Umm umm, c'mon…the family is waiting."

Santana stomped over to the family room and she was handed some ornaments to hang by Mercedes. She went to the tree and just flung them on there before groaning out loud as the entire family, minus Rachel, began singing "Christmas Time Is Here".

Having the Christmas Blues sucked.

**_Hello out there! I hope you guys like this little one shot. There are a lot of small little things here that have a lot of essence to them. Please leave your thoughts. _**

**_Kitty and Quinn too me are the perfect example of a couple that's not necessarily 'meant' to be together in the classic sense but they have a lot of love for one another. They break up, then get back together a lot and they work at being together. It's just them and they fit. Sorry if some of you don't like it. _**


End file.
